


Reunited at Hobbitcon

by purelycoincidentalcats



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham has been missing his little Adam, but he's finally reunited with him at Hobbitcon. Still, they have to do the con first... He can wait another day, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited at Hobbitcon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=14898156#t14898156) on the Kink Meme!
> 
> The prompt: **Saw some pictures of this lovely pair at Hobbitcon and would LOVE something about Graham being unable to keep his mind on the task at hand while Adam is there being all distracting and _Adam_ after such a long time without seeing him. Smutty hotel room ravishing is enthusiastically encouraged. ******

"Graham!"

Graham turned just in time to brace himself for the enthusiastic bundle of younger man that ran into him. Chuckling, he pulled Adam into a tight hug, lifting his light weight off the ground. Adam laughed as he was placed back on the ground, smiling up at Graham and god... Graham wanted to kiss him. But the sound of Jed calling jokingly for them to get a room reminded him of where they were and he regretfully let Adam go. 

Adam stepped back, but reached out to squeeze Graham's arm, anything for that little bit of contact, even as he continued to smile. "Long time, no see, McT!"

"Isn't it just." Graham replied, his voice an unconscious rumble of desire, and Adam went very pleasingly pink at the tone. Graham forced himself to look away, smiling and moving to greet some of the others, though his eyes kept cutting back to the still slightly flushed younger man. 

Oh. This was going to be a long day...

~

How was Graham meant to focus on anything? How was he expected to stand on stage and answer questions and be witty with Adam standing just down from him, smiling and fidgeting and laughing shyly? He was so sweet, and so funny and it was all Graham could think on. Well, actually... All he could think about was sweeping Adam off his feet and back to his hotel room so that he could ravish him properly. God, and how he would ravish him... Until Adam was a squirming, panting mess, beautiful, and entirely his...

Now, see. That was really distracting. And he really didn't need to be thinking about that on stage. Last thing he needed was a hard on, like some... Horny, deprived teenager looking at a girl they had a crush on. He was not a teenager, though... Perhaps he was a little deprived right now. 

Wetting his lips, he glanced over at where Adam was standing near Jed, and Adam caught him looking and beamed at him, the picture of sweet innocence, like he had no idea what Graham was thinking. Graham smiled back, trying to ignore the heat building in his stomach. Adam was so adorable... It was tough, having been away from him for so long, and now to be close enough to just reach out and... Only to be denied. Not that he didn't love being at the con, of course. It was great. Seeing the fans. And seeing all the others. It was just that he'd been in LA and then New Mexico and it'd been a long time away from his little lover...

Adam's laugh drew his attention, and Graham sighed. Looked like he'd just have to resign himself to not paying much attention for the rest of the day...

~

As soon as the day was over, Graham could hear the others talking about dinner and drinks, but he couldn't wait a moment longer. He moved up behind Adam, gently catching hold of his arm, causing the younger man to give a start, before he looked up and smiled to see Graham standing behind him.

"Dinner?" Adam wondered softly, sweetly, though the way his bottom lip went between his teeth said that he could see the desire in Graham's eyes.

"I want to take you back to the hotel. Now." Graham rumbled out, low as he could so that the others wouldn't hear. Adam made a little noise in the back of his throat before he could stop himself, nodding quickly. He then looked over at the others, moving like he was going to say goodbye, but Graham's hand on his arm stopped him. Adam glanced at him, and Graham shook his head sharply. "We don't need to say goodbye... They won't even notice. C'mon. We can go now."

"Alright." Adam agreed without a moment’s hesitation, but as they made to turn and quickly leave, Stephen called out from behind them,

"And where do you two think you're going?!"

Graham nearly growled at being stopped, his fingers tightening slightly against Adam's arm without meaning to, but Adam looked back at the others with a perfectly innocent little smile on his face. "We were just going to head back to the hotel. I'm exhausted..."

"No way!" Dean disagreed loudly, bounding over and pulling Adam out of Graham's grasp, an arm coming around Adam's shoulders as he steered him back towards the others. "C'mon, man. You need to eat. And have a couple of drinks. We haven't seen each other in forever!"

Graham made a noise in protest but a beseeching look from Adam over his shoulder made him huff out a sigh. He watched Dean drag Adam over towards the others and followed a little slower to join then, managing a smile when Jed clapped him on the arm. He'd waited all day to be near Adam, after all, what would a few more hours matter? Surely he could handle it, he was a big boy. And who knew? Maybe stiff drink or two could help...

~

Dinner was nothing fancy, but it had given them all a chance to sit around and talk. Graham had to admit it was good to catch up with the others properly, really. He had missed them all in their own ways, but he was completely unsubtle with how his attention was focussed on Adam over all else. Watching the way he smiled and chatted with Dean and Jed, went a little pink when Mark fussed over him, smiling back at him when Adam looked over with those warm brown eyes, so bright and happy.

The real problem came up when they started to drink, because the booze didn't help stem his desire for his little lover at all. Instead it made it that much harder to keep himself in check. Especially when Adam's cheeks were starting to get brightly flushed from the buzz of the alcohol... What he wouldn't give to be able to lean over and just capture that mouth in a rough kiss. As the conversation drifted, Stephen and Jed getting increasingly loud, Graham's patience was wearing thin. Adam was drinking from his unusually shaped beer glass, and the other's attention was elsewhere, watching Dean's bad dance moves and cat-calling him, so Graham took his chance.

"Ads. Let's go." Graham whispered, slinging a loose arm around Adam's waist to gain his attention. Adam startled a little, nearly choking on his beer, before his eyes cut up to Graham. He smiled slightly in response, quickly placing down his glass and letting Graham help him to his feet, easily following Graham out into the street. Graham was pleased that no one noticed their escape, and that their hotel was only just down the road... He wanted Adam now.

He wanted Adam to the point that he didn't even seem capable of lasting the short walk, taking advantage of the empty street, pausing suddenly to push Adam up against a nearby wall. Adam squeaked a little, squirming as Graham leant in to kiss him hungrily, one hand cradling Adam's head, the other pressed against the small of his back. Adam then gasped as they parted, panting out, "Graham, we're on the street!"

Graham huffed a little at Adam managing to be practical even when tipsy, but he obligingly pulled back with a slightly wolfish smile. "I just wanted a kiss..."

He gently took up Adam's hand, pulling him away from the wall and leading the way to the hotel in a slightly brisker pace than before. Adam giggled softly as he was tugged along behind the other man, actually quite excited by how eager Graham was to get back to their hotel. He'd never felt more wanted in his life, letting his hand tighten around Graham's. Graham, however, was glad Adam had stopped him before, because he really did want to take Adam properly, in a bed, where he could take his time...

When they got to the hotel, Adam moved to lead Graham into the lift, laughing softly as Graham made enough time to push the button for their floor before pressing Adam back into the corner of the lift. Graham made a low noise, leaning down to kiss the younger man's neck, happy this time to receive no protest. Adam sighed gladly, gripping Graham's shoulders as Graham muttered against his skin,

"I have been dying to have you all to myself all day..."

"I know." Adam replied, breathless, and Graham leant back to look at him with arched eyebrows. He'd been thinking Adam was just slightly oblivious, not that he'd been playing coy on purpose. Adam wet his lips with a shy little smile. "I saw how you couldn't keep your eyes off me..."

Graham shook his head, kissing Adam again, deeply only to be interrupted by the soft ding of the lift reaching their floor. Instead of looking displeased, a wild grin was plastered on Graham's face as he moved to drag Adam out of the lift and down the corridor. Adam fumbled slightly with his room key card, struggling to focus with the way Graham had curled against his back, kissing at his neck, large hands stroking over Adam's lean stomach, making their way down further...

"Graham!" Adam protested softly, squirming and giggling until he finally got the key card to slide properly, and get the door open. He tumbled through the open door, Graham hot on his heels. Graham growled softly, turning Adam around and picking his lighter weight up with ease, his hands gripping under Adam's thighs as Adam's arms flew around his neck. "Oh! Graham!"

Graham just smiled at him in response, carrying him over and laying him carefully back onto the bed. Adam lay back in the middle of the bed, sprawled atop the sheet, biting his lip shyly, his shirt riding up and exposing a strip of bare skin across his hips and belly. Graham leant forward to kiss it, pushing the shirt up further with his nose, kissing and biting and sucking little red marks low on his pale belly where only he would see them. Adam made a helpless noise, arching against the older man's mouth, gasping at the little twinges of pain.

"Uuh. Yes..." Adam pushed his head back against the bed, tightening his hands in the sheets, while Graham's hands fastened over his hips as he leant up to kiss at his neck. He was gentler here, not wanting to leave any marks where the others might see it, but loving the way it made Adam shiver, more at the feeling of his beard tickling the soft skin. He lifted up at last, gently kissing Adam's mouth before moving to tug his shirt up. Adam obligingly sat up enough to get it off, tossing it aside as he lay back again, bare chested. He smiled invitingly up at the older man, and Graham instantly set his mouth to Adam's collar bones, his fingers moving to rub over Adam's nipples, loving the eager noise that escaped the younger man. Graham loved how sensitive Adam's nipples were...

"Ads... Like that?" Graham wondered with a low growl. Adam arched as Graham's fingers pinched at his nipples as they stiffened, then nodded his head shyly.

"Y-you know I do." Adam sighed softly, lifting his head to look down at the other man as Graham smiled and leant down to let his mouth close over one nipple. Adam moaned as Graham sucked at his nipple, then grazing his teeth over the little nub. Adam made a sharp noise, arching against Graham's mouth, shivering as he moved over and lapped over the other nipple, teasing with his tongue. "Ooh, Graham..."

"Love how excited you get, just from me teasing your nipples..." Graham growled, though when he lifted himself up again, it was clear just how excited he was in turn. Adam bit his lip slightly at the sight of the tent in Graham's jeans, and Graham moved to pull his own shirt off, baring his chest in turn, causing Adam to bite harder at his lip. Graham tsked softly, and leant in to kiss at his bitten lip, sucking gently, and growling softly as Adam's small hands stroked lovingly over his bared chest.

"Graham... You're so..." Adam mumbled, and Graham smiled, kissing him hard and making him forget whatever word he'd come up with to describe his older lover and his well-muscled torso. "Oh..."

Graham trailed his mouth down Adam's chest again, kissing around his belly button even as he moved to rub his hand over the bulge forming in Adam's jeans. Adam's hips pressed up against the firm palm and Graham hummed his approval at the younger man's strong reaction. He moved to open the belt, and flick open the button, watching Adam's face as he slowly tugged down the zipper, Adam's cock straining up against the fabric of his underwear.

"That... That is... Look at you, Ads." Graham sounded so pleased and so aroused that Adam's cock twitched slightly in its confines and he shivered a little. Adam's voice was slightly husky as he wondered in a tone that tried for teasing,

"You like it?"

"Love it. God, love you. I've missed you so much." Graham muttered, leaning in and nuzzling Adam's hard cock, mouthing at it through the fabric and the noise Adam made at the attention went straight to Graham's own confined length. He reached down, giving himself a quick rub through the stiff fabric even as he continued to lip at Adam's erection. Graham moved to quickly tug down Adam's pants, leaving him in nothing but his clingy underwear, which did very little to hide just how aroused he was. Adam squirmed a little to help Graham get his shoes off, and then the pants off his feet before Graham was suddenly all over him. He trailed his mouth up one thigh, while a hand stroked up the other, his hand squeezing at the top while he moved to bite lightly at the inside of the other. Adam gasped sharply, his thighs trembling.

"Uuh... Graham! Don't tease!"

"Not teasing... Just want to kiss you all over, Ads." Graham growled back, looking up and kissing at Adam's cock again, mouthing and nuzzling, able to see the little wet patch that was forming at the head. "Want me to, Ads?"

"I... Uhm. I don't know what I want." Adam said with a shaky laugh, looking delightfully flushed. Graham moved, pushing his own pants from his hips, until they got to his knees, leaning forward to awkwardly kick them off after his shoes, Adam sucking in a sharp breath when that left Graham completely naked. "You're... Not wearing underwear..."

"Mm, no.... One less layer to have to get out of to get to you."

Adam smiled, though the blush on his face darkened, his eyes cutting down to take in Graham's hard cock. "I... I like that." 

"Yeah? Hoped you might..." Graham agreed, shifting up between Adam's slightly spread thighs, grinding himself against Adam's still clothed cock. Graham groaned, his noise almost covering Adam's answering moan. "Adam..."

"Graham, please." Adam whimpered back, moving to try and squirm his underwear down off his hips even as Graham continued to grind against him, the pressure making him pant and shudder, struggling to get the fabric out of the way. "Graham! Let me... Ugh."

"Alright. Here." Graham grinned a little, leaning down and obligingly pulling Adam's underwear down. Adam pulled his legs up, letting the blue boxer briefs come off his feet and letting Graham throw them aside. Graham smiled at the sight of Adam fully naked a last, leaning in and taking Adam's cock in hand, kissing over the head and making Adam arch his body with a choked sound.

"Oh, god. Graham!"

"Mm, Ads. Want to... Mmm." Graham hummed with a low voice, giving Adam a quick suck before looking up at the younger man. "Is the stuff in your bag?"

"Yes." Adam agreed quickly, pointing over to the little suitcase that was tucked against the wall. Graham heaved himself off the bed, Adam pushing himself back up to lay against the pillows, hurriedly kicking away the sheets as Graham quickly hunted through Adam's bag for the bathroom bag and the necessary precautions within. Adam smiled invitingly as Graham crawled back onto the bed, reaching out to pull Graham to him to catch his mouth in an eager kiss. Graham's hands stroked over every bit of Adam's skin his could reach, brushing over his hard cock, then down under his balls to stroke over the sensitive strip of skin there, causing Adam to pull from the kiss with a little noise. "Nnggh... Yes. Oh, Graham, please?"

"How could anyone say no to that." Graham growled gladly, moving to open the tube of lubricant. He lubed up two fingers, and lowered them down to again stroke the skin under his sack, down until he rubbed the tips of his fingers over Adam's little opening. Adam whimpered softly, his hips squirming slightly at the touch, Graham smiling at the sight. "Alright... Relax."

"Aaah!" Adam gasped as the finger slid inside him with little resistance, sinking deep as it could. Adam's head arched back against the pillows, a little whimper of pleasure escaping his lips. "Ooh. Yes."

Graham made a soft noise in response, stroking his finger gently inside Adam, loving the way his body shivered under the gentle attentions. "Adam..."

"Another." Adam replied breathlessly, smiling shyly when Graham arched his eyebrows at him. "Please?"

Graham smiled and obligingly slid a second finger inside of the younger man. Adam's body tensed slightly at the intrusion and his hips twitched, a hushed moan leaving him as he pushed against Graham's fingers like he could take them deeper. Graham leant down, kissing at Adam's neck, growling into his ear. "So tight, Ads... How much do you need?"

"Three. Three, quickly. Then I want you." Adam panted back, pressing his face against the side of Graham's head. He bit gently at Graham's ear, his teeth sinking in a little harder when Graham wormed a third finger into him without warning. It didn't hurt, but he could definitely feel the stretch. Graham, however, hissed as Adam's teeth sunk into his ear. Adam moved away, kissing beside his ear with an apologetic whimper. "Sorry."

"It’s fine." Graham replied easily, leaning up to smile down at his little lover. Adam was flushed and ruffled and beautiful. "God... Ads... Can I take you?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready." Adam agreed, moaning as Graham fingers pushed into him and twisted to brush over that little spot inside Adam that made him jerk and tremble as pleasure burst through him. "Graham. Please!"

Graham smiled slightly, easing his three fingers free of Adam's body, and moving to take up the condom. He tore open the packet with his teeth, and hurriedly rolled it down onto himself, then taking up the lube and using it as Adam watched with hooded eyes, his soft bottom lip back between his teeth. Graham moved, pulling Adam's thighs up, letting his legs slip around his waist as he moved up between them. He took himself in hand, angling against Adam's opening and starting to press himself inside. Adam's eyes flinched close at the pressure, gritting his teeth slightly even as he tightened his legs around Graham's waist to pull himself down onto Graham's cock.

"Ooh. Ah. Yes." Adam let out a breath as Graham settled inside of him and Graham growled as Adam clenched then eased around him, letting him in.

"Adam... Ugh, Damn." Graham muttered, and Adam gave a shaky little smile, though his eyes remained closed. Graham leant down to capture Adam's lips, kissing him and swallowing his moan as he began to thrust, drawing himself slowly out and then plunging his way back in. Adam moaned low again as Graham pulled away from their kiss, the older man bracing himself on his arms as he built his pace into Adam's very willing body, groaning in pleasure. "God, yes. Missed this..."

"Ah! Oh! Me too!" Adam gasped back, his arms moving up above his head, hands gripping the pillow so tight his knuckles turned white. Adam opened his eyes at last, looking up at Graham as the older man leant over him, rutting strongly into his body, his skin starting to shine with sweat, his intense gaze fixed on Adam. Adam moaned, louder this time, rocking his body up to meet Graham's thrusts, pleasure written all over his face. He gasped out, "Missed you, McT..."

"Unnhh. Ads!" Graham threw his head back, driving himself deep into Adam and loving the way the younger man whimpered strongly, his fingers clenching into the pillow and his eyes sliding shut again. Graham bucked and ground his hips against Adam, pressed right up between his thighs, feeling Adam clench around him. "Feel so good..."

"Mm... Fuck. Uh... Yes." Adam whimpered back distractedly and Graham growled at Adam cursing. It was something he only ever did when Graham was inside of him, thrusting hard, driving him crazy, Graham leant back in, biting at Adam's collar bone, sucking below it hard enough to leave a purpling mark, smirking slightly as Adam swore again at the twinge of pain. Adam twisted slightly beneath him, pushing up and shuddering. "Graham. Please... Harder..."

"Adam..." Graham growled back, bracing his feet against the bed and complying with his young lover's wishes. Adam moaned wantonly, and moved his hands to grip at Graham's broad shoulders, pulling Graham up to kiss him messily, moaning into his mouth, his legs gripping around Graham's solid hips, dragging him deeper with each hard thrust. Graham gave a guttural groan, Adam smiled up at his lover before his head rocked back again, his eyes closed and his mouth open. Graham reached up a hand, brushing through Adam's hair. God, he was beautiful. Beautiful and all his... "Love you."

"Love you too!' Adam replied quickly, biting his lip, hands falling away from Graham's shoulders, falling back onto the bed. Graham smiled heatedly, moving to shift Adam's legs, bringing them from around his waist and lifting them so they were up over his shoulders. He twisted his head to kiss a thin calf even as Adam moaned out appreciatively at the change in angle the position brought them, making Graham's cock rub along his spot with almost every thrust. Adam whimpered suddenly, "Oh, Graham... Ah. I'm getting... Ngh." 

"Close? Ads. Me too." Graham agreed roughly, driving himself in harder, holding Adam's legs against his chest, making sure he was working against Adam's spot. Adam gasped, moaning and trembling, bringing a shaking hand down to fist himself, starting to stroke fast over his length and mewling at the extra bit of attention. Graham looked down, seeing Adam, flushed all the way down his chest and fisting his cock, his hips twitching up into every of Graham's thrusts. "God, Adam... You're so fucking gorgeous..."

Adam glanced at him and flushed darkly, though there was a little smile on his face. He looked up at Graham, who was just as red, his face nestled between Adam's ankles, his eyes dark with lust. Adam squirmed against the sheets, his toes curling as Graham brushed him just right, "Graham! Oh, I- God!"

Graham groaned, his pace stuttering slightly as Adam started to tighten down around him, Adam's back bowing hard, his hand working at a frantic pace over his cock. Adam cried out, shuddering as he came hard over his own stomach, sticky splatters over pale skin. He bucked and shivered, his muscles clenching around Graham's cock, Graham plunging in as deep as he could go as his body jerked against Adam's, cumming into the condom. Adam bit hard at his lip, letting Graham rock out his orgasm before slipping his legs down and back around Graham's waist so Graham could fall down against him. They shared a quick, breathless kiss before Graham hummed contentedly.

"Ugh... Adam. I had to wait all day for that... That... Was worth the wait."

Adam gave a little laugh, squirming slightly, feeling Graham still inside of him. "It was... I did miss you."

"Mmm." Graham hummed back, leaning in and kissing Adam's mouth again, a bit deeper this time before he lifted himself up to slide free of Adam's body. Adam sucked in a sharp breath at being left empty, moving to pull up the blankets as Graham disposed of the condom in a little bin beside the bed. He then grabbed a few tissues off the bed side table to clean up Adam's stomach, before he slipped under the blankets with him and bundled Adam up into his arms. "Missed you, Ads. Love you."

Adam beamed at him, seeking a quick kiss before nuzzling in against him. "Love you too."

~

"Where did you guys even get to last night? You just vanished!" Dean wondered as he caught up to Adam the next morning as they all prepared for another day at Hobbitcon. Dean had dark circles under his eyes, looking a little worse for wear after the night before out drinking and dancing. Adam just smiled sweetly at him, though he cast a meaningful glance back at Graham. Graham grinned back at him, looking much happier and more relaxed than he had the day before now that he'd had Adam all to himself all evening, and that morning for that matter...

Adam gave a little shrug, easily playing innocent. "We just went back to the hotel. I was tired and a bit drunk, so Graham played the gentleman and walked me back... Made sure I didn't get lost."

"Well, could have at least said goodbye." Dean grumbled, though he was smiling, and Adam laughed, shaking his head and giving Dean a brotherly pat on the shoulder, answering reasonably.

"You wouldn't have let us leave if we had."

Dean quirked his mouth before brightening slightly, giving Adam a bit of a playful push. "True. Well, you'll have to stay out properly tonight!"

Adam nodded his agreement, but when he glanced back at the older man who was standing a little way away from them, he knew he wouldn't be staying out that night either... Not if Graham had his way again. And Adam didn't mind one bit.


End file.
